Gleb Vladimirovich of Murom (987-1015)
}} Gleb Vladimirovich (about 987 - September 9, 1015 ), in baptism David , Prince of Murom (circa 1013 - 1015 ), the son of the Kiev prince Vladimir the Saint from the princess Anna Поппэ А. В. Земная гибель и небесное торжество Бориса и Глеба // Труды Отдела древнерусской литературы. — СПб.: Д. Буланин, 2003. — Т. LIV. — С. 309—312.Евтушенко С. А. Убийство сыновей Владимира Святого: Борис, Глеб, Святослав / Под ред. С. В. Перевезенцева. — М.: Социально-политическая МЫСЛЬ, 2008. — С. 12. or the unknown "Bulgarian" Войтович Л. В. Генеалогія династій Рюриковичів і Гедиміновичів. — К., 1992. — С. 24.Пчелов Е. В. Рюриковичи. История династии. — М.: ОЛМА-ПРЕСС, 2003. — С. 80.. Life After the murder of Boris, Svyatopolk called Gleb to Kiev, fearing that, having been killed by Boris not only a half-brother, but also a half-brother, he could become an avenger. When Gleb stopped near Smolensk, he received from the fourth brother,Yaroslav the Wise, the news of his father's death, the occupation of Kiev by Svyatopolk, the murder of Boris and the intention to kill him, Gleb; while Yaroslav advised him not to go to Kiev . As the story goes , when the young prince prayed with tears for his father and brother, Svyatopolk sent to him appeared and manifested a clear intention to kill him. The children accompanying him, according to the annals of the annals , were dejected, and according to the lives of the holy prince they were forbidden to use his weapons to defend him. Goryaser standing led sent Svyatopolk ordered slaughter Prince its same cook native Torchyn . In 1019 , when Yaroslav took Kiev, on his orders Gleb's body was found, brought to Vyshgorod and buried with Boris's body near the church of St. Basil. Veneration Gleb and his brother Boris received the crown of martyrdom in 1015. The brothers became known as "Strastoterptsy" (Passion-Bearers), since they did not resist evil with violence."Martyrs and Passion-Bearers Boris and Gleb", Orthodox Church in America Gleb's and Boris's relics were housed in the Church of St. Basil in Vyshhorod, later destroyed.The Earliest Mediaeval Churches of Kiev, Samuel H. Cross, H. V. Morgilevski and K. J. Conant, Speculum, Vol. 11, No. 4 (Oct., 1936), 489. Gleb and Boris were canonized by the Orthodox church in Rus' in 1071. Their feast day is observed in the Julian calendar on July 24 (August 6) They were interred at the Vyshhorod Cathedral, which was reconsecrated in their name; many other Ukrainian and Russian churches, such as the cathedrals of Vladimir, Rostov-Yaroslavl, Ryazan, Tula were later named after them. Gleb is included in the list of saints of the Roman Catholic Church unde the name David of PolandХристианство: Энциклопедический словарь.— Т. 3.— М., 1998.— С. 715. Films on Gleb Vladimirovich * Ярослав Мудрый ("Yaroslav the Wise"), 1981, USSR, director: Grigori Romanovich Kokhan, with Nikolai Belyi as Gleb. * Сага древних булгар. Лествица Владимира Красное Солнышко("The saga of the ancient Bulgars. Ladder of Vladimir the Great"), 2004, Russia, director: Bulat Mansurov, with Ilya Slavutsky as Boris. References Bibliography * Абрамович Д. Житие Бориса и Глеба // Памятники древнерусской литературы. — Петроград, 1916. С.34-69 * А. Ельницкий. Глеб Владимирович (князь Муромский) // Русский биографический словарь : в 25 томах. — СПб.—М., 1896—1918. * Грушевський М. С. Історія України-Руси. Т. 2. — К., 1992. 633 с. Ильин Н. И. Летописная статья 6523 года и её источник. Опыт анализа. — М., 1957. 230 с. * Grabski A.F. Bolesław Chrobry. — Warszawa, 1964. 356 s. * Назаренко А. В. Древняя Русь на международных путях. — М.: Языки русской культуры, 2001. * Войтович Л. Княжеские династии Восточной Европы (конец IX — начало XVI в.). * Карпов А. Ю. Ярослав Мудрый. — М.:, Молодая гвардия, 2001. * Карпов А. Ю. Владимир Святой. — М.: Молодая гвардия — ЖЗЛ; Русское слово, 1997. * Древняя Русь в свете зарубежных источников./ под редакцией Е. А. Мельниковой. — М.: Логос, 1999.